


Dearest Papyrus

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy Papyrus, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Be sure to read the tags and if I forgot any please let me know in the comments.





	Dearest Papyrus

The suspense in the air was so thick you could slice through it with a knife. His dark eyesockets stared deeply into you, unmoving. Papyrus, what could be said about him? All that met him concluded him an overzealous, hyperactive, innocent skeleton monster with a dream of being in the Royal Gaurd and popular among all monsters and humans. Others did not try to look deeper, perhaps they feared what was there or perhaps they simply did not care. Though written off as immature and oblivious, Papyrus was much more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. Those who did not dwell did not recognize his skills, his abilities in battle to control the gravity of his opponents and conjure bones of various sizes at an almost unlimited sum, his ability to manipulate, to control. Papyrus was a cunning monster, with that damned laugh. It pierces your mind and infects it, and this moment was no different. A slight chuckle rose from his ribcage to his throat and became uncontrollable, echoing through the room and breaking the silence. It lasted a bit and dwindled to a giggle, and then to silence once again. The smirk on his face stayed, and he ran his gloved hand over his skull in exaggeration. He came closer, uncomfortably close.

You could feel his magical warmth cutting through the chill of the air.

“Did you believe I the Great Papyrus did not understand? That I couldn't feel it?” the tall skeleton said, tilting his skull slightly. He took a gloved hand and cupped your chin. The feel of cold leather gave you shivers. “I may seem nieve, but I am not a child. I know what you want,” He leaned in, his skull so very close. He brushed his cold teeth against your lips ever so slightly. “You want me to...touch you…please you,” a light growl came from his throat. He then pressed his teeth against your lips fully, the embrace sending violent warmth through your body. You returned the favor almost instinctively as his teeth clicked against yours between the onslaught of entwined lips and tongues and hot breaths. He pressed you against the stone wall and pinned your wrists as his kisses became more frantic and animalistic as if he could not control it. Papyrus conjured a bone, not unlike a dagger, and quickly sliced through the tape bindings covering your body to expose the gentle curves and soft skin that hid beneath them.

Your bated breath drove him madder than ever before. His erection pressed against you as he traced a now bare skeletal hand up and down your body, feeling every little bit he could before finding the wet spot between your legs. Papyrus rubbed your swollen clit with great force as a weak smile grew across his skull. Short moans escaped your lips as he went faster and faster. He knew it was driving you wild and that's exactly what he wanted. “You want the Great Papyrus to please you more. You want him to fuck you,” he teased before removing his shorts with a free hand. “You want it now, don't you, my dear? Tell me you want it, say it loud and perhaps I’ll give it to you. Say it,” his voice lowered in pitch. You obliged, but it was not enough.

His rubbing became frantic to the point of torture. You didn't just want him, oh, no. You needed him. You needed Papyrus and you needed him now. You vocalized your dire need through a chest-deep noise, which he accepted. He rubbed his hot magical cock against your slick lips before pressing it inside. He began to thrust quick and hard, filling your body with that feeling you oh so craved. It was all happening so quickly that it was almost too much to comprehend. He panted like a dog with every movement, which was then accompanied by masculine groans he failed to stifle. They only drove you closer to the edge. He managed to stop himself by licking your neck. His movements were now unintentional, making it clear he was close to his breaking point. He pulled away from your neck to breathe and let out more moans with no intention of hiding them this time. Your skin was so hot against him that it felt like a fire between the two of you. The end was very near, but it felt like an eternity before you could finally erupt. Your ears began to ring, and time felt like it was stopping as your body began shaking violently. The immense pleasure seemed to flow throughout both of your bodies as if you were merging together. Finally, you came harder than you had ever cum before. Not a single sound emerged from your body as it happened, for nothing could possibly begin to describe the feeling. With a final few thrusts, Papyrus threw his skull back as he let out a long, deep guttural shout before filling you with his magical seed. The two of you froze, then nearly collapsed. After a moment he pulled out and gently moved you to the bed that lay near the door. He lay with you. Looking over at him, you saw beads of sweat rolling down his skull. He glanced at you, and that infectious laugh once again filled the room. The Great Papyrus was indeed more than he seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed check out my Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram all @LavaKenn


End file.
